A Runaway Bride
by LLovesCookies
Summary: Inuyasha is a hanyou that is wanted for breaking the law.Kagome is a princess that is being forced into marrying someone she doesn't love.When she runs away into the foest she is attacked.There they meet.Does Kagome get away?Or will she never be free.
1. A Strange Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Though that would be fricking sweet. So please don't sue.

Author's note: This is my first story. I hope you enjoy. Well here it goes, the first chapter.

Chapter One

A Strange Meeting

-On the hilltop

A figure dressed in all black was standing on a hill overlooking the bustling village.The overwhelming stench of excitement was making him sick. He crinkled his nose in disgust, while pulling the hood up over his face. _"It's been _

_three weeks. Three long weeks since my parents have been killed by those weakling mortals. They deserve to die, every last one of them."_ He thought. Suddenly he was pulled from his current thoughts. _"Damn, how could I have not _

_realized someone was her? Who the hell is making all that noise?"_ Quickly looking around he jumped up into the Tree of Ages. No sooner had he rested comfortably on the branches than a company of soldiers rushed by. As

soon as they were out of sight he let go of the breath that he was holding in. "Damn, that was close." he whispered "I need to be more cautious." Every since the laws about Hanyous was passed he had to run for his life.

Why this law was passed he didn't have a clue. Why they hate him, and his family so much he didn't have a clue. Seeing something fluttering on the ground, he jumped from the tree. After a bit of chasing (it was quite windy

outside) he picked up the offending piece of paper. One look was all he needed to figure out that is was the reason he needed to hide. It was a notice.

NOTICE

Corresponding to the new law 113, section eight of the new green book, all hanyous and youkai have three days to leave this immediate area. If you do not you shall be hung. After your departure. You can never return or

you shall suffer the same fate as one that does not leave at all. Thank you for your understanding.

He returned to his scouting position on the hilltop. "What is the reason those pathetic mortals are hurrying about." He wondered aloud. Unable to resist any longer, he gave into his curiosity, slowly walking down the hill.

-In the castle

"Daddy," Kagome whined, "I don't want to marry Naruku. I hate him." "You will marry him whether you want to or not." her father said, "And that's final." "But Daddy…." "No buts, Kagome." Cutting her off. "Go to your room

until you can behave properly." Huffing Kagome turned on her heel storming out of the office. Running into her room, she slammed her door closed, and flung herself onto the bed. _"Why?" _she thought crying, _Why does all this _

_shit have to happen to me. I don't want to marry that selfish bastard." Why I know, I'll run away. I can leave this place."_ Smiling at her plan she got up and packed her bag. When packed she slipped out he window.

-In the town

_"Why am I here." He thought, "I shouldn't be here." _Going to a woman on the street he asked her why it was so frantic around here. She responded, "Why young man, don't you know? The lovely Princess Kagome is getting

married to Naruku. We are getting ready for4 the ball." He mumbled his thanks and started back up the hill. _"What a waste of time. I risked my life to figure out that a princess was getting married. Ugh. That's what I get for letting _

_my curiosity get the better of me._ _What is that smell? _sniffing the air. _"Oh god, it's the scent of blood. Fresh blood."_ He ran into the forest.

-Outside of the castle—into the forest

Kagome was outside and she hadn't got caught yet. She had bean to run towards the trees. Entering the forest she sunk to the ground. She was free. Freer than a bird. _"God what do I do? I wasn't planning on getting this far."_

Catching her breath she stood up. What should she do? Go back home. Snapping her head around she heard movement behind her. She strung her bow and knocked an arrow. Readying herself she waited until the monster

had exposed itself. It was a bull demon. She let her arrow fly. It hit. "Bitch, how dare you hit me Hajji, the great bull demon. I will kill you, for your crime against me. I was going to marry for your great beauty. I know would

rather eat you alive. You tender flesh will be delicious." Rushing at her at an incredible speed, he swiped at her with his axe. She dove away but not fast enough. He sliced her are down to the bone. She screamed in anguish

falling down to the ground. She struggled to get up. The bull-demon pushed and held her down. "Where do you think your going my pretty? Such a shame to waste you. Maybe I should have a bit of fun before I kill you off. No

sense not to." Laughed the bull. He traced from her jaw to her chin with his tongue. Kagome screamed. "Shut up." Said the bull, "or I'll cut up your pretty face." He smirked. She continued to scream. He raised his axe to strike

her. She shut her eyes. She waited for the blow. She felt blood spreading over her body. But it wasn't her blood. She opened her eyes. There stood a young boy looking to be about 16 years old. "Who are you?" He looked at

her and rolled his eyes. "I'm Inuyasha." He stated walking away. Left in shock she watched him go. "Wait" she yelled. Standing up she ran after the handsome Hanyou, carefully skirting the demon's body.

-

-

-

-

Author- Well that's the first chapter. Please review. This is the first story ever written so I would like some feed back. I'm so excited. I have no idea how this story will go. I'll update soon.


	2. The Beginning of a Wonderful Adventure

Authors Note- When I typed this last chapter I thought it would be way longer

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the shows characters, because if I didn't I would be in the feudal era right now instead of writing this story. I guess writing this story will just have to do. SIGH #.#

Authors Note- When I typed the last chapter I thought it would be way longer. This one will be much longer. Sorry about that. . Heres Chapter 2.

Chapter 2

The Beginning of a Wonderful Adventure

"Wait! Please slow down." Kagome yelled after his retreating back. She ran after him cutting off his path. He looked at her in disgust.

"What the hell do you want wench?" He asked with an irritated tone in his voice. Kagome, shocked, began to cry. She quickly turned her face away to hide her tears but it was too late.

He started to panic at the sight of the crying girl. "Please don't cry" he said walking towards her. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Looking into her tear-stained face and his into hers, they felt something like lightning passed through them. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"_What was that? She wondered "It felt weird but good at the same time. She felt like she made a connection with this handsome boy but she had only knew him for a minutes."_

"What the hell are you looking at wench." He asked rudely. He was angry. Angry at what she was doing to him. She was giving him butterflies in his stomach. He gave her a death glare and crossed his arms looking up at the sky. _"My how beautiful the sky is." _He thought to himself. Forgetting to be mad at Inuyasha she noticed he was staring in concentration at something. Looking up Kagome gasped. The night was falling quickly. Beautiful colors or reds, purples, and blues filled the sky with a tint of orange. Birds called out the days end in their lovely voices. She sighed because of its beauty.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded. "Whatever." He said "What are you doing here? He asked as an afterthought. "Oh. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly in embarrassment. Where were her manners? "I'm Kagome Higurashi. I live in the castle next to the village." "Are you stupid or something? He asked. "Why did you walk so far away from home?" "It's just that…uhmm…you see I was running away because I didn't want to marry a man I didn't love. I would rather die. So I escaped from my room and slipped into the forest. Then, that horrible demon arrived. The demon wanted to marry me at first but when I hit him with that arrow it changed his mind. He decided to just rape me and kill me instead. I fought him off for a while but I just couldn't kill him. When I was captured, I was scared for my life. I had just given up when you showed up. Tears began to fall. "I was so scared for my life, Inuyasha. I…well…I…just….just thank you. I would have died. Thank you so much." She said sobbing harder. Without her noticing what she was doing she flung her arms around him, but he did. Not knowing what to do he just held her and stroked her hair. "It's alright. You're safe now." He said soothingly. _"Where is this emotion coming from? I should have been disgusted but I truly feel bad for her. What can I do to help her." _He wondered_._ She suddenly looked up as if remembering something. She blushed uncontrollably as she realized she was in his arms. She hurriedly disengaged from him. Blushing an even deeper color of red, she looked away from his shocked and hurt expression. "Sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry." "It's okay. Don't worry about it." He said calmly. He smiled, making her heart melt. She smiled warmly back not noticing the effect she had on him also. But for some reason she seemed familiar. _"Where have I seen her before"_ he thought. Suddenly he remembered. "You" he said vehemently. "Huh" she asked confused at his sudden mood change. He began to growl. "You are the princess, the Princess Kagome!" he exclaimed. "Yes, I am. Is there something wrong?" she asked confused. "It was you and your fucking families fault that my parents and family are dead. It's your guy's fault that I have to go into hiding. I should have let you die out there. You deserve to die you fucking bitch!" He said seething. "I'm sorry" she said, "but I don't have a clue what you are talking about." She said. _"She seems to be serious. She doesn't have a clue what I'm talking about. That's strange. I can smell confusion on her." _He thought. "You really don't know what I am talking about do you?" he asked. "Uh, uh." She said shaking her head. "Fine, I'll show you." He said. He began to walk toward her smirking. "Show me?" she asked confused. He nodded his head and continued towards her. "How are you going to do that?" she asked with a note of fear in her voice. His smile widened even more. "Like this" he said. He ran towards her and flung her over his back. "Hold on." He said laughing like a mad man. He didn't need to worry about it. She was holding onto his back for her dear life. "What the hell are you doing?" she screamed at him. "Having fun." He said over his shoulder. She reacted with a humph. He laughed. She started to look at her surroundings. The trees where thinning and whipping past fast. _"God, he runs fast, faster than our fastest horses."_ she thought. Closing her eyes she began to relax and enjoy the ride. Inuyasha sensed her relax and looked at her. A smile broke on his face. _"I have never smiled this much in my whole life. She couldn't have been responsible for my parent's death. I can't believe she's the daughter of those murderous monsters. She can't be."_ He snuck another peek at her. _"She so beautiful"_ he thought._ "Wow."_ He was drawn out of his thoughts. They were where the notices were. Kagome climbed down. "Now, what was it you were going to…? She began to say, but she was then cut off when Inuyasha covered her mouth and jumped into the Tree of Ages. "Shush!" he whispered hurriedly. He pointed down on the ground. Looking towards where he was pointing. There was a large group of soldiers. They were saying something. "Okay boys, here's the problem. Princess Kagome was kidnapped yesterday evening. We believe it was the hanyou that took her. He's tall, white hair and dog ears, wears a red kimono, and has amber eyes. If you see him take him down. He is dangerous so be careful. Split up into groups of four and search for Princess Kagome. Whoever does will get a raise. Naraku wants his fiancé badly. He ensures that if you find her soon you will be greatly rewarded. No, more talk. Meet me back when the sun is highest in the sky. Got that?" said a soldier. Kagome guessed that was the leader. "Yes, sir!" said the group. When they were in their groups they started muttering excitingly to themselves. How cool would it be if the caught the legendary hanyou. "Move out!" the lead soldier called out. The soldiers quickly dispersed. After ten more minutes in the tree Kagome felt Inuyasha's arms close around her. He jumped out of the tree and they both landed with a soft thump on the ground. He put her down and walked over to a piece of paper on the ground. Inuyasha handed it to her. Kagome saw it was a notice.

NOTICE

Corresponding to the new law 113, section eight of the new green book, all hanyous and youkai have three days to leave this immediate area. If you do not you shall be hung. After your departure. You can never return or you shall suffer the same fate as one that does not leave at all. Thank you for your understanding.

She took a sharp intake of breath. _"This is why he was so mad. Because my parents killed his parents because they were not able to evacuate in time. Why did they kill innocent people? He seems like a nice guy. He doesn't deserve to die! I never knew. He's been on the run this whole time, but I have been in a comfortable castle, sleeping in a soft bed. My parents are monsters."_ She realized. Inuyasha had been watching her reaction closely. He thought she might have been upset but he was really surprised when her eyes began to water. She wiped her eyes and looked up into his liquid, amber eyes. "I'm so sorry! So, so sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. I had no idea my parents were doing this to you. I've I had known…" she trailed off. "Shush" said Inuyasha putting a finger on her lips. "It's okay." he said kindly eyes glowing. "I know you didn't do it. It wasn't your fault." He put his arms around her. "I know it isn't my fault." She said sadly shaking her head. "Put I wish I could have put a stop to it." He looked down at her. _"She's so god damn beautiful!" _he thought. She looked up and saw something in his eyes she only saw when it came to couples in love. Carefully watching her reaction he began to come closer, and closer to her. Kagome stood stock still not knowing his intentions. Her eyes widened in disbelief as his lips met hers. She closed her eyes. _"Why does this feel so right?"_ she wondered. Inuyasha pulled away suddenly. "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked. "Shush, listen." He said quietly. She strained to hear what he was talking about. She heard faint thrashing in the forest, and people talking. "There people there. We had better run Inuyasha." She said. "We?" he said confused. "I thought you were a princess. Why would you want to hang out with a half-breed like me? "Because," she said "You are kind, and you have compassion. You truly care about people. I didn't want to go back before I met you. Now I never want to go back. I already like you better than anyone I have every known in my life." She cocked her head. "Well can I come with you or do you not want me too?" she asked, "They're getting closer." Inuyasha was hesitant. Then she could tell he made up his mind. "Sure, but you better not claim I kidnapped you or something if you get caught, got it!" he said trying to sound serious but miserable failing. She laughed but then got a hold of her self. "I swear." She stated solemnly. Kagome laughed again, but this time Inuyasha joined in. "Let's go" said. "Uh, huh" she said looking happier than a girl at Christmas day. Inuyasha leaned forward allowing her to clamber onto his back. Making sure she was settled he sprinted into the forest.

-

-  
-

-

Authors note- Okay here's the deal. I need reviews equal to the camount of chapters. Like for Chapter 1 I need one review, Chapter 2 I need 2 reviews, Chapter 3 I need 3 reviews and so on. So no Chapter 3 until I got two reviews sorry guys. I would really like ideas and I would like to know how to improve my handwriting. I really appreciate it! Thanks for reading my first story. It feels good that people like my story. Review please!


	3. Innocence Claimed

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha, no matter how much I want to

Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha, no matter how much I want to.

Chapter 3

The fire was crackling with its brilliant reds, and blues, yellows and oranges. Kagome sighed. She looked over at Inuyasha. _"I can't believe I only meet him three weeks ago. It feels as if I've known him forever." _She looked back at her arm. It had completely healed tanks to the loving care of Inuyasha.

_Flash back (At the campfire of the first day.) Inuyasha had been running for quite along time. She was getting sore and her arm was paining her. She was about to ask Inuyasha for a break when they stopped. They were in a tiny clearing with a small stream runnig through it. She slid of his back, and he walked of to make a fire. She grabbed her knapsack and walked towards the river. At the river she took out the antibiotic herbs from her back along with some bandages. As she slowly began to clean the wound she grimaced in pain. She continued despite the pain with tears rolling down her cheeks. After she was done cleaning the wound she heard footsteps behind her. Looking up she saw Inuyasha bending down to exaimine her wound. "Wait here." He had said. He had run into the forest to the cave were he keeps all of his belongings. Hew grabbed his wound cleaning equipment, and ran out of the cave. When he got back to her he took her arm and but anti-bacterial cleanser in the wound. Kagome gave a small yelp of pain. "Sorry." He said. "It's fine" she said, "keep going." He got out a needle and thread along with some bandages. "This needle" he started to explain,"is made out of demon bone. This thread is woven by a miko. The bandages are made by mikos with there bleesings in it, along with a demons blood who gave it up willingly. This stuff will cause your wounds to quickly heal. But what I am about to do will hurt a lot. Are you ready for this?" Kagome shook her head yes. He threaded the needle and pulled together the wound. He quickly stitched it together. "Man, that does hurt like hell!" she exclaimed after he was done stitching her back up. He covered the stitches with a thick, bad-smelling gel. "Whoa, that stinks." Kagome said covering her nose. Inuyasha smiled at her antics. He finally bandaged the wound. "All done" he said proudly, "That should be healed in one-two weeks. Do you feel anymore pain?" "Actually no I don't" She said wondrously. He laughed at her amazement. "That's the power of the mighty Inuyasha." He proclaimed loudly. Thankful she threw her arms around him in a hug._

_End of Flashback-_

She cleared her head and "You know, we have been hiding away for three weeks and we haven't run into anyone this whole time. He scowled and looked up at the sky. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked worried. Something was defiantly wrong with him. She had never seen him so stressed before. It just wasn't normal. He didn't respond. "Inuyasha?" He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts. He softened and smiled. "Sorry. I'm just thinking." He said apologetically. She got up and walked towards him and sat down next to him. He looked at her wearily. "Isn't it beautiful tonight?" she asked. He looked at her. "Not as beautiful as you?" he said softly than realizing what he just said he began to blush. Kagome blushed to. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She said quietly. She leaned against him causing him to blush even more. He began to scratch his head. _"This is weird, but it feels so right." _He thought. She was thinking along the same lines. He looked into her liquid, chocolate eyes, and she looked in his molten amber ones. _"She's so beautiful!"_ he thought. Without any further thought he put his lips on hers. She tensed for a second than relaxed. He deepened the kiss. After a while the broke apart reluctantly. "Sorry." He said, "I shouldn't have done that." "It's okay Inuyasha. Remember I kissed you back." She pointed out. He grinned wolfishly. "And I bet you enjoyed that to." "I most certainly did not." She said defensively. "You most certainly did to." He retorted. She growled at him and he growled back. "Well, maybe I did. But only a little. Don't get any ideas or anything." She said. They sat in silence for a while until Kagome yawned. "Are you tired?" he asked. "No," she said, "How about we do something. "Alright lets go." Inuyasha said. "Where?" she said confused. "It's a secret." He said. She huffed. "Fine." She said disappointed. He laughed at her sullen expression. He kneeled down allowing her to clamber on his back. "Ready." He asked her. "Yeah, I am." She said. He took of like a speeding bullet. _"No matter how many times I do this I will never get used to this." _She thought. She gripped him tighter. She put her chin on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He stumbled a bit and then regained his balance. She laughed at her obvious affect on him. She saw him blush crimson, causing her to laugh harder. He began to slow down. "Are we there?" "Almost," he said, "but first I have to blindfold you." "Why" she asked suspiciously. "Just trust me." He said laughing. "I don't know…" she trailed. "Pleeeeaaaasssseeee!" he begged giving her puppy dog eyes. (Which he is quite good at by the way since he is a half dog demon.) She took one look at the face he was giving her and relented. "Fine." He walked behind her and blinldfolded her. "Can you see anything?" he asked. "No." she said. "Good." He said. She felt something soft on her lips. He was kissing her. He then took her hand and drew her behind him. They walked for a while and she felt that they had gone from forest undergrowth to sandy turf. They walked for another ten minutes. "We're here." He announced loudly. He took off the blindfold slowly. She looked around her in utter silence. She felt that she should not disturb the beauty of this place with her voice. She was surrounded by blooming cherry blossoms, where the flowers were slowly falling like white, fluffy snowflakes. Winding through the trees like a snake was a river. It shinned a luminescent blue and gold. It sparkled whenever you turned your head. The water was absolutely still and calm as a plane of glass. She let out her breath that she had been holding in without her realizing it because she was taken by its pure beauty. "It's beautiful. So, so beautiful." She said quietly as if she spoke that the beautiful place would disappear right before her eyes. "Come on." he said grabbing on to her hand. He lead her to the river bank. "This is the river of beauty and of love." He said quietly looking at her strangely, "Kagome?" "Yes, Inuyasha?" she said. "I know I have only known you for a little while but I am already in love with you. I was wondering if you love me back." She was shocked. He usually was not very giving about his feelings. "Yes," she said, "I do love you." "Then will you be my mate?" She sat in shocked silence while Inuyasha was waiting for a response. 'Ye..Yes. Of course I will be Inuyasha." She said stammering. A huge smile broke out upon his face. "But what is exactly all in the mating ritual." She asked scared. "For a regular human the demon bits her neck, leaving a mark that shows he has claimed her. Then the human and demon mate. But for a miko, like you, there is but one difference. The miko once the mating is finished, slowly turns into their mates forms, meaning that you will turn into a half-demon. Are you sure you want to follow through on this Kagome?" he asked afraid she didn't want to become a monster like he believed himself to be. She thought about it for a second. "Of, course I want to Inuyasha What kind of women does not want to spend the rest of her time with someone she loves?" He smiled in relief. "This might hurt a little." He said warning her. He then bit into her neck. She cried out in pain and pleasure. After he was done making his mark, he took her then and there making them official mates.

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note- Sorry IK didn't go into more detail about the mating story but my little sister enjoys reading my stories. Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate everything. Thanks for telling me the detail I had forgotten to put in the second chapter about her arm, UnderTheBlackenedSky. I would have forgotten completely. Alright that was end of chapter three. Hope it was enjoyable. Review and don't be afraid to be blunt.


	4. Monk

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own myself. .**

**Author's note- Sorry about taking so long. I was having writing block. Here's Chapter 4**

Chapter 4

Monk

Kagome woke up to the sound of the birds chirping in the forest. She gently disengaged from Inuyasha's arms. Getting up she went to the river and dived in. She resurfaced shivering. _"It's freezing."_ She thought,_ "How can anyone live having to bath in this freezing stuff."_ She shivered yet again. Someone put their hands around her, bundling her up tightly. She turned her head and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"You're up early this morning." He said yawning.

"Sorry. I wanted to take a bath." She said.

"Hmmm…." He said snuggling closer nuzzling up her hair.

"Inuyasha." She said laughing turning around in his arms. She kissed him, and he slowly deepened the kiss. "You know," she said, "This might be fun."

"You might be right." He said smiling at her warmly. "Let's go back to camp and get something to eat, shall we?" offering up his arm.

"Yes. Lets." She said taking up his offer. They walked into the forest. She took one last look behind. This place was now sacred. The place where she was asked to be with the man she loved forever as her mate. This place is where her virginity was claimed by that same man. This place means everything to her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired, "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's just that this place means everything to me now." She said sighing.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said smiling. He put his arm around her shoulder. They talked quietly about this and that for a while until Inuyasha got to the topic of palace friends. Kagome noticeably stiffened. "What's wrong?" he asked wondering what he had said wrong to get this reaction.

"It's just that I forgot to tell Sango that I had run away, and that was okay. She must be upset. She was my best friend since I was born. You know she was born on the same day as I was. We were friends the second we met. I didn't even say goodbye." She said quietly.

"It's okay. How about you write her a note and tell her that you are okay?" he proposed.

""Oh that would be wonderful!" She said excitingly. She sobered quickly though. "How would we get it in to her though? We can't get it to her without being seen can we?" she asked

"Don't worry about it. I have some help from the palace." They stepped out of the forest into their camp. There was a man sitting in one of the chairs, with his back turned towards them, sipping sauke. He was wearing purple robes with beads around one hand.

"Inuyasha, whose that?" she asked worriedly pointing at the man.

"Well that's my help from the palace." He explained. "Miroku." The handsome youth turned around.

"Miroku, it is you!" Kagome exclaimed. She ran towards Miroku and wrapped her arms around him in a fearsome hug. They disengaged forgetting all about Inuyasha in their excitement in seeing each other again.

"Are you okay, Kagome? Are you hurt, injured at all?" Miroku asked talking quickly, looking her up and down to make sure that she wasn't injured in the least bit.

"I'm okay Miroku," she said laughing pulling away from his examining eyes. "Why, kwhat do you think happened to me.

"Naraku, had announced that some soldiers had found you barely alive and being tortured by Inuyasha her. He said he had killed him and took you into his arms where you had prayed for his forgiveness for running away from him and that you loved him. He also said that after you died he cut Inuyasha here, apart and feed it to the dogs. After that he burned you and said a prayer. He came back telling us all these lies and we believed him. Poor Sango was heartbroken. I had to come see if it was true." He explained.

"I'm so sorry Miroku." She said.

"It's alright. I'm just glad to see you standing here before me." He said smiling clearly relieved.

"Uhhh….' Inuyasha interrupted. "I'm lost here. How do you know Miroku?

"I met him when he came to us half alive when he was nine years old on our doorstep. He was quite taken to Sango from the very beginning even if he was always a lecherous monk. Sango started out hating him, but couldn't resist falling for him, no matter how hard she tried." She laughed at the memory.

"You know, she would love to see you again." Miroku said.

"I can't come back to the palace." She explained. "If I do Naraku will force me to marry him." She said.

"I could always bring her here." He offered.

"I don't know. It's up to Inuyasha." She said. She looked at Inuyasha in askance.

"Sure." He said, "Bring her here."

"Thank you Inuyasha." She said. She gave him a huge hug and a kiss.

Miroku raised his eyebrow. "What's with all this huggy stuff." He asked of the two.

"Look." Inuyasha said pointing at the mark on her neck.

Miroku's eyes widened as he saw what he was pointing at. "Wow. You are his mate Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes." She said quietly, blushing at the thought of last night's activities.

'For how long?" he asked.

"Just yesterday!" Inuyasha exclaimed proudly.

"Congratulations." He said glad for them both.

"Thank you." They said.

Miroku smiled. "Well I best get going before anyone misses my absence." He said apologetically. "I'll be back with Sango tomorrow at dusk, alright?

"Okay see you tomorrow. Nice seeing you Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"Bye, nice seeing you too." With that he turned on heels walking into the forest. "You kids have fun." He yelled over his shoulder.

"You too, Miroku.' Kagome called back. With that he disappeared out of sight.

Kagome walked over to the fire and started it. "I'm going to make breakfast. Will you catch us something for dinner?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Sure." He agreed. He gave her a hug and a kiss, and ran into the forest to catch some game.

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's note- I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. I'm having writers block. I'm trying to figure out if we should just let them go or if Naruku should capture her. What do you think? If you have any ideas for this story please tell. Review please.**


End file.
